GOHAN EN SKULLGIRLS (GOHAN X HAREM SKULLGIRLS)
by Draxel KOFXIX
Summary: Después de derrotar a cell gohan cae en un agujero de gusano y donde lo llevara a un nuevo mundo y cae al mundo de skullgirls. ahora gohan protegerá este nuevo mundo y vivirá grandes aventuras llenas de acción, comedia, romance, suspenso, drama, amor, zukulencia y mas. GOHAN X HAREM (skullgirls) Cerebella renuncio a la mafia de vitale.
1. CAPITULO 1:LA LLEGADA A UN NUEVO MUNDO

Después que cell fue derrotado y borrado del universo se abrió un agujero de gusano y gohan al quedarse sin energías cayo al agujero de gusano.

En el agujero de gusano.

Gohan estaba flotando en el en el infinito vacío.

GOHAN*despertando* Eh? Donde estoy ¿acaso habré muerto? Si es así pude derrotar a cell.

????:No estas muerto son gohan.

GOHAN:¿Quien eres?

Gohan vio frente a el y era marie pero ellas es god marie ser divina del mundo de skullgirls.

GOD MARIE:Son gohan vi tu pelea contra cell en tu mundo pero hoy seras enviado al mundo llamado mundo skullgirl y deberás proteger ese mundo de una posible amenaza solo tu podrás son gohan si aceptas.

GOHAN:Y que pasara con mi mundo.

GOD MARIE:No te preocupes tus amigos planean revivir a tu padre y ten por seguro que estarán bien.

GOHAN:Esta bien si se trata de una amenaza que ponga a inocentes en peligro los protegeré.

GOD MARIE:Me alegra que aceptaras por cierto al llegar a ese mundo busca a ms. Fortune, a cerebella y a peacock y recuerda que depende de ti para que salves ese mundo buena suerte son gohan y cuidado con la skull heart.

En el mundo de lasskullgirls.

Vemos a ms. Fortune, cerebella y peacock caminando por la ciudad.

Ms. FORTUNE:Pues la cena estuvo divertida.

CERELLA:Pues no puedo esperar a mañana a las peleas.

PEACOCK:Pues en mi opinión yo...

No termino de hablar ya que vieron que algo cayo al suelo.

PEACOCK:Que rayos es eso?

Ms. FORTUNE:Vamos a ver.

Las tres chicas llegaron al lugar y llegaron a un cráter.

PEACOCK:Miren ese hoyo.

Ms. FORTUNE:Miren ahí.

CEREBELLA:Miren es un chico y es de la edad de peacock.

PEACOCK:Espera ¿que? *mira a gohan* Es verdad y esta herido hay que llevarlo a casa.

5 minutos después.

ANDY:Carajo porque la ropa de ese mocoso esta muy pesada.

TOMMY:Acaso esta hecha de piedra o que.

PEACOCK*dandole un latigazo a ambos* Callensen y sigan o no habrá paga para ustedes.

AMBOS:Lo sentimos jefa.

Una vez llegando a casa.

PEACOCK:Gracias a ambos ahora ushcale.

En eso ambos se fueron corriendo.

PEACOCK:Chocas necesitamos ayuda.

Sala medica.

VALENTINE:Hmmm. Tiene una herida en el brazo mas bien en su hombro y no se porque pero haré todo lo posible para curarlo.

Unas horas mas tarde.

VALENTINE:Bien chicas el chico esta fuera de peligro pero necesita descansar debido a la gravedad de sus heridas.

FILIA:Que alivio creí que el chico no iba a sobrevivir.

PEACOCK:Ahora hay que saber quien es ese chico.

Ms. FORTUNE:No lo se pero por el momento hay que dormir lo averiguaremos mañana.

PEACOCK:Eso espero fortune.

CONTINUARA...

¿Que pasara con gohan en el mundo de skullgirls?

Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo llamado.

"UN NUEVO HOGAR-CONOCIENDO NUEVOS AMIGOS"

No se lo pierdan.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2:UN NUEVO HOGAR-CONOCIENDO NUEVOS AMIGOS.  
_

Vemos a gohan despertando en una camilla y sus heridas estaban sanadas y vio a las chicas que lo trajeron acá.

Ms. FORTUNE:Veo que despertaste amiguito estábamos preocupadas por ti.

GOHAN:Jejeje. Si disculpa si las preocupe.

CEREBELLA:No es tanto pero dinos como te llamas.

GOHAN:Bueno me llamo son gohan pero pueden decirme gohan.

ROBO FORTUNE:Por lo visto eres de otra dimensión verdad? Beep beep.

GOHAN:Si yo venia de otra dimensión porque alguien me dijo de una amenaza a su mundo y mas de una tal black skull heart o algo así.

ELIZA:Hmmm. Esa es un mal augurio y ala vez una profecía.

PEACOCK:Y cual seria.?

En otra parte double entraba a una iglesia abandonada y...

DOUBLE:PENA.

PENA:Ya voy su malevolencia *el idiota tropieza y cae sobre unos picos* ¡AAAAAAAHHH!

DOUBLE:PANICO.

PANICO:Señorita double ya voy.

Pánico corría para recibir a double pero ambos demonios idiotas chocaron y los cuernos de pánico cayo en el trasero de pena.

PENA:Pena señora.

PÁNICO:*en el trasero de pena* y Pánico reportándose señora.

DOUBLE:Espero que las harpías ya estén aqui.

PENA:De hecho señorita emmm.

PÁNICO:Ya están aqui.

DOUBLE:*molesta* ¿QUEEEE? Y NO ME DIJERON.

AMBOS:Soy un gusano un vil y sucio gusano.

DOUBLE:*se masajea la sien* Solo recuerdenme mutilarlos cuando vuelva.

Dentro de la sala estaban las harpias que predicen. Y son las hermanas dama águila.

DOUBLE:Señoritas siento llegar...

Hnas. HARPÍAS:Tarde. Sabemos.

HARPÍA 1:Sabemos todo lo que pasa el pasado.

HARPÍA 2:Presente.

HARPÍA 3:Futuro. No me había pasado así desde que la maga oscura estreno un nuevo bikini.

DOUBLE:Escuchen se ha abierto un...

HNAS. HARPIA:Agujero de gusano sabemos.

DOUBLE:Si ya lo se ya entendí el concepto y eso me impedirá a dominar el mundo o que. Señoritas se lo suplico mi futuro están en sus manos.

HARPÍA 3:Pero conste que no te gustara el final.

Se materializo una esfera visual.

HARPÍA 1:Dentro de un año los planetas serán alineados. Y cuando llegue el momento libera a los necro-dragones no hay nadie que los detenga.

DOUBLE:Fascinante.

HARPÍA 2:Y el espiritu de las skullgirls sera al fin vencido y tu double lograras tu cometido. *se muestra a double sobre las skullgirls caídas y vencidas*

DOUBLE:¡SI EL CONTROL DE TODO!

HARPÍA 3:Pero hay una advertencia en este cuento.

DOUBLE:*con un tic en su párpado inferior* ¿Que?

HARPÍA 3:Si pelea un tal son gohan sera tu tormento. *le cambia la imagen a double derrotada ante gohan con el ultra instinto*

Las hermanas harpía rieron como yuno gasai y desaparecieron como en una manada de cuervos.

Y double que tenia un tic en su párpado logro decir una sola cosa.

DOUBLE:*gritando desde el interior del lugar haciendo temblar la tierra* ¡LA PUTA QUE TE REMIL PARIÓ HIJO DE LA REVERENDA PUTA!

En casa de las skullgirls.

GOHAN:Y bueno como se llaman.

CEREBELLA:Yo soy cerebella.

PEACOCK:Yo soy peacock.

ELIZA:Yo soy eliza.

FILIA:Yo soy filia y el es samson.

SAMSON:Que tal.

VALENTINE:Yo soy la enfermera valentine.

SQUIGLY:Yo soy squigly y el es mi amigo leviathan.

LEVIATHAN:Un placer.

ROBO FORTUNE:Yo soy robo fortune. Beep beep.

PAINWHEEL:Yo soy painwheel pero puedes llamarme carol.

GOHAN:Bueno un gusto en conocerlas chicas.

De repente se escucha una voz que gohan reconoció bien y era la de goku.

GOKU:Gohan.

GOHAN:Papá eres tu?

GOKU:Así es hijo estoy muy orgulloso de ti gohan derrotaste a cell y salvaste la tierra y te estamos hablando a través de las esferas del dragón.

GOHAN:Entonces volveré a casa?

GOKU:No gohan ya que shenlong dijo que era imposible ya que fuiste enviado a otra dimensión es imposible que regreses hijo pero te mandaremos unos regalos de nuestra parte.

Y asi goku y los otros pusieron los regalos que les enviaran a gohan en una cápsula para mandarlo a la dimensión donde se encuentra gohan.

GOKU:Bien es todo shenlong deseo que envíes estos regalos a gohan que esta en otra dimensión.

SHENLONG:Tomara algo de tiempo pero sera fácil cumplirlo.

Unos momentos después los regalos fueron enviados a donde se encontraba gohan.

GOKU:Bueno gohan la energía de shenlong se agota solo queremos decirte que estamos orgullosos de ti hijo.

MILK:Cuidate gohan.

BULMA:Nunca te olvidaremos gohan.

VEGETA:Demuestra el orgullo de la raza sayajin.

PICORO:Entrena y haste fuerte gohan.

KRILIN:Cuidate amigo.

N°18:Gracias por liberarme de cell gohan.

GOKU:Nos veremos pronto hijo.

Fin de la comunicación.

Gohan empezó a derramar lágrimas de nostalgia por el regalo de sus amigos.

PEACOCK:Oye gohan que tienes.

GOHAN:Solo un recuerdo y regalos de mis amigos de mi mundo.

MARIE:Oh cuanto lo siento gohan.

CEREBELLA:Gohan se que era imposible que volvieras a tu antiguo hogar pero aquí es tu nuevo hogar y tus nuevos amigos.

GOHAN:Gracias chicas.

Las skullgirls se unen y abrazan a gohan dando inicio una nueva vida para gohan.

CONTINUARA...

¿Que le espera a gohan en el mundo de las skullgirls?

Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo llamado.

"SALVANDO A CEREBELLA"  
GOHAN VS. MAFIA MINICHI

No se lo pierdan.

WATTPADMANIACOS POR SIEMPRE.

😃😃NEVER GIVE UP😃😃

😄😄😄¡ATANGANA¡😄😄😄 


End file.
